


Bye Bye Sorrow

by Siderea



Series: Fairy Tail One-shots [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, these children will grow up. Hopefully that day is far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bye Bye Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.
> 
> From the old 31_days prompt  
> "These are the days of miracle and wondor."--11 May 2008

Makarov settled into his spot on top of Fairy Tail's bar, hiding a grin behind his tankard as he looked around at the chaos sprouting up all over his Guild.

Erza and Mirajane had descended into what looked like a catfight, pulling hair, with Mirajane clawing at Erza and Erza lashing out with her sword. Gray and Natsu had taken the rare opportunity provided by Erza's distraction to have another one of their duels, with ice—and clothes—flying from one direction and fire flaring up from the other. Elfman looked like he wanted to join in, but for now he was staying seated off to the side.

Luxus scowled when the boys' fight came to close to where he sat with his headphones jammed on, and lightning sparked up around him, although it wasn't released. Lisanna cheered for Natsu from next to Cana, who was laying bets with Macao and Wakaba on the outcomes of the two fights.

Levy was valiantly trying to read despite the chaos, although Makarov could see that she had been on the same page for the last couple minutes. Jet and Droy looked like they were about to fall into their own scrap if Droy's grasp on Jet's clothes was anything to go buy.

All in all, a most usual day in Fairy Tail. Makarov drained his tankard and sent up a prayer that these kinds of days would always be seen in his guild.


End file.
